The american and comunist  2
by XXXVAMPIRE CATXXX
Summary: The continuing of the american and comunist dk how to put them in chapters    ; haha ..gomen


Chapter Two: An introduction to Competition

Yay new chappy…plus a new character…one of my own making.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Was what the blonde was forced to wake up to. A loud and annoying alarm clock, one wished to throw across the room.

"Ugh." Came a noise from the top bunk proving that Kiba was also not one for getting up this early in the morning. "Turn that damn thing off Naruto so I can get a few more hours of sleep." You see the brunette had only slept about two hours due to his 'reading material' keeping him up all night.

"Well to bad I don't want to get up either but we have to if we don't want to be late for our classes." The blonde stated in a-matter-of-factly voice. "I'm gonna get in the shower." the more of awake of the two said while grabbing clothes from the closet. "You get in after me."

The brunette gave an affirmative nod while jumping down to the floor and walking to the closet to gather some clothes of his own. Several minutes later the blonde emerged fully clothed in a Heavy orange jacket, still not zipped, with a light long sleeve shirt underneath with black and orange pants and black shoes and gloves…he didn't feel like wearing the scarf.

"How do I look?" the blonde asked picking up his arms as to show off his clothes. The Inuzuka couldn't help but stare and think 'damn' and 'hot' but of course he wasn't gonna say this out loud.

"Uh…p-pretty good." The dog-lover stuttered now just barely breaking the stare. Pretty good would be an understatement to what the brunette was thinking. It was more along the lines of 'who knew Americans could be so damn sexy' and other inappropriate things that he wanted to do to the blonde boy right now.

You see Kiba had already accepted the fact that he preferred men to women. This was partially the reason for him coming from his home city of Leningrad (now in case you're wondering). If he had chosen to stay and study there he would have probably stay with his parents while he went to college so that he wouldn't have to pay for dorms. But this would be to his disadvantage…the main one being he couldn't date who he wanted and living whole living with your parents thing when you're in college is just a turn off. So he applied for Moscow University instead and convinced his parents that he would get a better education there (this being a communist country I don't know if you had to apply or if you had to pay for dorms or anything of that sort…I haven't done my research that good…but I did do some…I would appreciate if someone could tell me what it was like living there or just some info and if my story is correct thanks…the first person to tell me will get a cookie…I NICE BIG VIRTUAL COOKIE FULL OF CHOCOLATELY GOODNESS YESHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU WANT DA ? (ripping off Russia from Hetalia there folks haha) okay back to the story =^v^= kitty) and that's how he ended up here at Moscow U. still in the closet to everyone even his closest friends.

"Pretty good? I'm absolutely gorgeous." The blonde said as he stared in the mirror making smoochy faces at him and flexing muscles.

'Yes Naruto…yes you are.' The Inuzuka thought to himself while gathering his clothes and making his way to the bathroom. 'And soon…you will be mine.' The dog-lover thought as an really quite evil and terrifying smirk came onto his face…so scary in fact that at that very moment hell just happen to freeze over.

The remainder of the morning was uneventful. The two had seen that they had two classes together Russian History and Language, a class Naruto was dreading…lucky for him he had Kiba to help with the many words and squiggly lines that is the Russian Cyrillic.

"Say Da" the blonde did so "svidaniya" and the blonde mimicked that "now what does it that mean?"

"Uhhhh...hello?" the blonde asked unsure if he was right or wrong.

"No." the Inuzuka said, hitting him on the head with the pencil he was chewing on only moments ago."It means goodbye…which is what you can say to your ramen if you don't listen and learn."

At that exact moment the blonde felt as if the world had suddenly stopped and all the color had drained from his face…his one thought…'NO RAMEN...THAT'S IN HUMAN AND WRONG!'

"You wouldn't dare Kiba…would you?" the blonde asked fear visible in both his eyes and voice.

The Dog-lovers reply…"I would" to which he received a monster from the blonde and in response…a very sexy smirk from the Inuzuka.

In response to this the blonde shivered and…felt a little…turned on? 'WHAT THE HELL? Why is that smirk of his such…such…such a turn on and why am I thinking things like that…maybe I just need a cold shower.' he then remembered what happened the last time he took a cold shower in Russia. 'That's not happening again, that's for sure.' A shiver ran up his spine remembering how the COLD the Russian winter felt on his wet skin and he was determined to prevent that from ever happening again.

All the time while the American was busy thinking about how damn cold it is here and how anyone could survive the brunette never took his eyes off him. Probably the most interesting thing about the blonde boy was his eyes, those beautiful cerulean eyes. They were unlike anything he had ever seen. He wondered whether he got them from his mom or his dad…he would have to find out later because right now he needed to figure out a way for his blue-eyed angel to fall for him…

Later during lunch…

"Look at that American." The girl with blonde hair said eyeing the said American. She was dressed in skirt with a heavy fur coat both black.

"Which?" a different girl asked, this girl sounded far more fragile and soft. She was dressed in grey coat with a blue shirt and light grey pants.

"The only American here! God I swear Hinata he's sitting next to Kiba at the end of the hall (I had it set where they're eating in the school halls not a caf or anything just to let you know) see" The other of the two said and pointed. "Don't you think he's just fine…damn who knew Americans could be so hot." (Small world after all)

"I g-guess…" the smaller of the girls said or more really whispered never taking her eyes of the blonde and blushing all the while.

"You guess? No Hinata you know…and besides…you're blushing." The blonde said with a smirk.

"…" there was no response just a little wiggle from the other girl known as Hinata. "I-I guess Na-Natashiya (did I spell that right) .

The now large grin grew even more if that was possible "You like him don't you" there was no response only a now much larger blush on the other girls face. "You should totally ask him out!" the much louder of the two screamed and a squealed as she clasped her hands together. "I'm so happy we're roommates that way I can whore you up and there's no where you can run." She shouted earning terrified mouth open look from Hinata from who can a feeble protest and the stares of a few nearby students as she grabbed the other and their bag leaving their already rotten lunch left to rot some more. (I read that the food in the Soviet colleges was gross please tell me if I was right or wrong)

At night back in Dorm 111…

Naruto had just gotten out of the shower and began to dry himself off and switched into some more comfy and WARM pajamas.

"Hey Kiba did you see those girls who were screaming today in the halls?" The now warm blonde asked.

"You mean Natashiya and Hinata?" the brunette said snuggling into his covers while reading his book.

"Uh yeah…do you know them?" the other said as he climbed into the bottom bunk of the bed and crawled under the covers.

"Yes they are my friends who also came here from Leningrad. Why?" answered the brunette never taking his eyes off his book.

'That must be a really good book I wonder what it's about…I'll have to find out later.' The blond thought to himself "I just wanted to know…I think they were checking us out." The blonde said with a huge grin on his face but it quickly disappeared 'Do I want them to check me out…do I want a girl…do I?' he wondered have a mini internal battle with himself and thought 'Do I want someone else checking Kiba out.' The very thought of someone looking at Kiba that way the thought of someone dating Kiba other than him made his blood boil. This went the same for the Brunette on the top bunk. He didn't want anyone to look at HIS Naruto like that.

"We should go to bed." The brunette whispered more then said.

The blonde merely nodded in agreement but not before asking "When do I get to sleep on top?"

"Never…I will always top and you bottom that is the way it works." The brunette said in low sleepy tone as he began to fall asleep leaving the blonde to think…what it would it be like to be bottom to Kiba before he too began to drift into slumber.

Mean while in Dorm 642…

"Okay so this is what you do…you go up to his cute little blonde as and just say…'Do you wanna go on a date with me?' and when he says yes-"

"If he says yes..." the white eyed girl interjected pointing a finger in the air.

"No Hinata…when he says yes you will take him to where ever it is you want it go…I recommend the park so that it doesn't seem like you want to move fast." The blonde said with a smile on her face."But before you do that I need to teach you how to be beautiful."

"C-Can we do th-that tomorrow I'm t-tired." The smaller of the two said as she rubbed her eyes and began moving to the bed to sleep on the bottom bunk.

"I guess." Was the answer that came next. "But tomorrow you are my student and I am the teacher." Natashiya pointed out as she too climbed into bed making Hinata shiver with fear.


End file.
